The throwing of quoits, horseshoes and the like in games has been practiced for many years. Also, there has been provided in the prior art quoit or hoop pitching games with multiple pegs or posts of different heights. However, such games have been found unduly complex in construction and play, without the attention arresting attractiveness essential to long lasting use. Further, the prior art games have not provided a post having a generally flat rebounding surface, together with applicant's specific location, arrangement and elevation of posts to achieve substantial differences in difficulty required to engage a hoop or quoit over different posts, and different scoring associated with and corresponding to the differences in difficulty.